Why Can't the Past Stay There?
by MeetMeOnThamesStreet
Summary: I'm not very good with summaries but basically this takes place when Dean, Lisa, and Ben move into the new house in a new town and it turns out there's some one who lives there that's not so new to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SUPERNATURAL. This is my first story.. So if you don't like it I'm sorry! Reviews would be great! If you have any ideas to help with the story I'll gladly accept them and will not claim anything that anyone suggest!**

**Chapter One**

**"Fruity Pebbles or Lucky Charms" Mechelle thought to herself while looking at the two cereal brands trying to figure out which one sounded the best to buy. **

**"I'd go wtih Lucky Charms if I were you" Says a ten year old boy who was standing by her looking at the same cereal brands.**

**"That's what I was thinking.. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to speak to strangers?" Ask Mechelle as she was putting back the box of Fruity Pebbles.**

**"Well, yes but from the looks of it I think my moms boyfriend knows you from some where. Because we started walking down this aisle and when he saw you he did a complete three-sixty and went to another aisle tellin me to pick what cereal I wanted... He seemed kind of nervous actuaully and he hardly ever seems nervous. "The ten year old boy confeses.**

**"Oh, Well what's his name? Maybe he has me confused with some one else." Mechelle asked as Ben looks up and says**

**"His name is Dean."**

**"I use to know some one named Dean, but he's been gone for some time now." Mechelle says with a sad look upon her face.**

**"Well tell him, he doesn't need to be nervous becaue I'm sure that I'm probably not the person who he thought I was." Mechelle tells him**

**"Oh.. Okay, well what if he ask what your name is? " Ben asked her.**

**" Tell him my name is Mechelle Sky. Nice takling to you" Mechelle says while walking down the aisle to head towards a check out asile**

**Ben grabs a box of Lucky Charms and goes to find Dean.**

**"There you are Dean., wow that's a nice gun..When are you going to teach me how to hunt? " Ben asked eagerly.**

**"Never Ben."**

**"But Dean I wanna learn how to do what you did"**

**"No, it's not all cracked up to be what you think it is. That's not the life I want you to live. End of discussion" **

**"I talked to the lady you thought you recognized." Ben tells Dean.**

**"Why Ben? she could've been a killer or something worse!" Dean states.**

**"Well I don't think she is... She was nice! She said not to be nervous cause you probably think she's someone you know.. and to tell you her name is Mechelle Sky " Ben says while looking down at his shoes.**

**Deans eyes looked like they were about to pop out, hearing that old but familar name being said.**

**"Really? hmm I use to know someone by the name of that.. But she lives in another state.. It couldn't be her.. Anyways We have all that your mom sent us to get so lets start heading to a check out aisle" States Dean. **

**"Mechelle Sky.. Mechelle Sky.. Damn I haven't heard that name in a long time.. It couldn't be the same girl... Could it? Better investigate this " Dean thinks to himself**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days had passed and Dean finally decided to investigate Mechelle Sky. **

**See if she is who he thinks she is, When all of a sudden he finds her Facebook.**

**And sees that she finally went back to finish her nursing degree and has a good steady job with a doctors office. **

**"I wonder if she'd even believe that it was me" Dean wonders **

**"Well todays better then never, River Vallley apartments that's not to far away."Dean says as he writes down her address and heads out to the garage to uncover his baby that has been resting for some time now. **

**"Hello, Baby"Dean says as he gets into his 1967 Chevy Impala.**

**20 minutes had went by when Dean is finally pulling into the aparment complex.**

**He walks up to apartment # 6 and rings the door bell.**

**"One moment" Dean hears from behind the door and right after that he hears footsteps getting closer.**

**"Hellooo oh" Mechelle says when she looks up to see who it is.. **

**"Mechelle... It's me Dean."**

**"Ummm, I'm sorry but that's impossible the Dean I knew was killed by hell hounds" Mechelle says as she starts to slam the door but Dean was all to quick and he swiftly puts his foot inbetween the door and the frame.**

**"Listen Mechelle it is me Dean I know what you are probably thinking but I can explain!" **

**"Oh really? Well come on in" Mechelle says**

**"Follow me into the kitchen please you can have a seat at the table" Mechelle says as she starts to head into the kitchen **

**"Uhhh, well.. okay.. Thanks" Dean says as he follows Mechelle into her kitchen and takes a seat at the table.**

**And before Dean knew it he was being splashed with water. **

**"What... the... Tell me what you are! if your not a demon what are you!" Mechelle exclaims.**

**"I'm not anything! I'm just Dean!" Dean says as he wipes the water off of his face.**

**"That's not possible you were killed by hell hounds!"**

**"Yeah, I know I thought a lot of things weren't possible but here I am three years later." Dean says**

**"but... but how?"**

**"Well there's to much to tell you but an angel named Castiel brought me back up I have a handprint on my should for proof if you want to see it" Dean says with a grin on his face. **

**"Winchester you never can say anything without some what filirting with anything that has boobs and walks" Mechelle says while laughing.**

**"Hey! that's not true! what about that one lady that I... I.. Damn you are right." Dean says with a big grin on his face. **

**"I.. just can't believe this.. Three years and you don't call me! What the fuck man!" Mechelle exclaims while playfully punching him in the shoulder.**

**"Yeah, Well alot of things were happening.. I thought I'd eventually run in to you on a hunt but apparently not.." **

**"Oh... Well I stopped hunting awhile ago.. I wanted to try to start living an apple pie kind of life.. but as you can see it I'm not.. But you are... Aren't you?"Mechelle ask while looking down at the table. **

**"Yeah..." Dean says while scratching the back of his head**

**"For about a year now.. it's something different.. but you get use to it.. I guess. " Dean says**

**"Anyways..What have I missed with the Winchester brothers? How's Sam" Mechelle says while looking up at Dean with a smile on her face.**

**"Well... Where to start" Says Dean.**

**And with that they sat there for hours going back and fourth about what has happened in both their lives. **

**"So your saying everything that was happening last year was because Sam and you started the apocalypse? and to end it Sam said yes to Lucifer and put him back into the cage..."**

**"yes."**

**"Wow... Have I sure missed a lot.." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**RECAP**

**"Wow, Have I sure missed a lot**

**END OF RECAP**

**"Yeah, well enough about me. So you went back to college to finish up your nursing degree?" Dean says with a smile on his face. **

**"yeah.. Hey wait! I haven't told you anything about that!"Mechelle says while laughing. **

**"Well.. I did some... researching" Dean says as he's looking around the kitchen**

**"I think you mean investigating Winchester, that's okay it's just you being you."**

**"Oh, well hey I didn't realize how fast time has flown by and I have some where I need to be. It was REALLY nice to see you again.. How bout we get together some time soon.. I'm sure there's more to be talked about." Mechelle says as she stands up fromt the kitchen table.**

**"Umm, Yeah here's my number" Dean says as he grabs a pen off of the table and writes his number on a napkin.**

**"It was really good catching up Sky" Dean says while starting to walk down the apartments stairs.**

**"Yeah, Same to you to Dean." Mechelle says to Dean just before shutting the door. **

**Mechelle walks into her bathroom and starts getting ready for the day. When she hears the doorbell go off. **

**"Now who could it be" Mechelle wonders while she walks toward the front door toothbrush still in her mouth. **

**"Sam?" Mechelle says while looking in the peep hole.**

**"Is that really you? ... I thought.. You're suppose to be in hell...How did you? How can I know that it's you.. Tell me something that only you would know." Mechelle says to Sam**

**"Yes, It's really me and how did I escape? Well I don't know.. to be honest. You have a three year old daughter who is going to be turning 4 on October 5th.. Can I come in?" Sam ask.**

**"Come on in."Mechelle says as she opens the door. **

**Sam walks inside and gives Mehelle a big hug/picks her up seeing as he 6'4 and she's only 5'5. **

**"Hi, Sam can't... breath..need.. air!" Mechelle has trouble getting the sentence out. **

**"Oh, Right sorry! I forgot how tiny you are" Sam says as he puts Mechelle back down. **

**"So, Where is my niece! By now she's clinging to one of my legs" Sam says while looking around the apartment.**

**"She's at my friends house so that I had the time to clean up the apartment.. you should've seen it."Mechelle says while laughing **

**"I can imaigne what it had looked like" Sam says with a smile on his face. **

**"Well, I was just gettting ready to go and pick her up would you like to come?"Mechelle ask as she heads back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.**

**"Yeah, Actually I was just about to ask if I could." Sam says while standing in the doorway of the bathroom.**

**"How do I look? " Mechelle ask as she slowy spins around **

**"You look great.. Are you ready? " Sam ask. **

**" Yep lets get going" Mechelle says as she slips pass Sam and heads to the front to grab her clutch and keys. **

**"Let's go sam!"Mechelle says as she's while waiting in the doorframe of the front door.**

**"Okay" Sam says as he steps outside and waits for Mechelle to lock the front door.**

**" So where's your mustang? I didn't see it out in the parking lot." Sam says to Mechelle. **

**"Oh, She's in storage until Aubrey is older." Mechelle says as she starts to head down the stairs to the parking lot. **

**"Well, What are you driving now" Ask Sam.**

**"This"Says Mechelle as she stops infront of a small SUV**

**"Nice.. 4 wheel drive? " Ask Sam as he gets into the passenger side.**

**"Yes sir nothing else would do." Mechelle laughs as she starts up the engine and puts the car into reverse. **

**Sam and Mechelle were talking and laughing as if nothing had ever changed. **

**"So does Dean know that you're back? Sam." Mechelle ask him. **

**"Umm, Well no.. not yet.. Does he know about Aubrey?" Sam ask while looking over at Mechelle.**

**"No... I just found out that I am now living in the same town as him! And that he's living an apple pie kind of life..." Mechelle says **

**"Yeah, only cause I had made him promise he would other wise he would have been living the same old life and been trying to bring me back." Sam says while looking down at his feet.**

**"Well I'll tell him about her when I'm ready.. And I'm sure you will go see him when you are too." Mechelle says while pulling into a driveway. **

**"Wow has she grown so much since the last time I've seen her." Sam says while looking at Aubrey playing in the yard.**

**"Yeah, Well it has been over a two and a half since you've seen her. Come on she still knows who you are." Mechelle says as she steps out of the car and starts walking up to Aubrey. **

**"Hi, Alexandria! Was she good today?" Mechelle ask while hugging her best friend.**

**"Mechelle who is that? ... Is that her father?" Alexandria whispers to Mechelle while hugging her back.**

**Mechelle takes a step back from Alexandria and looks to see Aubrey running over to Sam and clinging to his left leg. With a smile on her face she says**

**"Nope, That's her uncle Sam.. But I have more stuff to tell you later.. Right now we are gonna go home so that Aubrey can spend some time with her uncle. Thank you so much for taking her for the moring and afternoon!" Mechelle says as she picks Aubreys toy bag and walking over to Sam**

**"You two ready to go?" Ask Mechelle with a big smile on her face.**

**"Yes!" Aubrey squeals with excitment.**

**" And who wants ** **spaghetti****?" ****Mechlle asked. **

**"MEEE" Aubrey yells. **

**"Well, come to me then." Mechelle says while taking Aubrey and carrying her over to the car to put her in her car seat. **

**"Let's get going Sam" Mechelle says after putting her daughter in her car seat **

**"Okay, Okay"Sam says while getting into the front passenger seat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right when Sam and Mechelle returned from picking up Aubrey, She went to work on fixing dinner. It was as if everything was back to normal. You see Sam found out about Aubrey right after she had turned one and ever since then he came to visit her. You're probably thinking well if Sam knew why didn't Dean. Because as far as I knew he was still in hell. **

"**So.. Why didn't you ever tell me that Dean had come back a long time ago.."Mechelle ask Sam while setting the table.**

"**Because... I.. I don't know.. I wasn't on the right track back then.." Sam tells Mechelle as he starts helping her with the table.**

"**And what makes you so sure you're on the right track now Sam for all I know you couldn't be.. Don't you wonder how you were brought back? Hmmm? Are you.. You?" Mechelle stops and looks up at Sam. **

"**To be honest Mechelle I can't speak of it.. it's just all to complicated.. I will some time soon.."Sam says while giving her a big hug.**

"**Okay"Mechelle muffles into Sam's chest. "Could you go get Aubrey for me it's dinner time."Mechelle says as she turns around to grab the bowl of spaghetti. **

**Dinner went by fast and the next thing you know it was time for Aubrey's bath and bedtime. Mechelle had just put Aubrey down for bed and went into the kitchen to clean up. But it seems that Sam had already taken care of it.**

"**Sammy! You didn't have to do that! Thank you!"Mechelle says with a big smile upon face.**

"**Well it was the least thing I could do." Sam says to Mechelle.**

"**You know she missed her uncle a lot... Asked about you all the time.." Mechelle says while taking a seat up on the counter. **

"**I missed her too.. The both of you.. But listen I've got to get going.. I'll drop by some time soon"Sam says while walking over to Mechelle and engulfing her in a hug.**

"**It was good to see you... We missed you also! Don't be a stranger." Mechelle says while walking him to the front door.**

**Days went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening which Mechelle was thankful about. **

**It had been a couple of weeks since Sam had paid his visit and since her and Dean talked. To be honest she hoped to not ever have to worry about telling Dean about Aubrey, but seeing how things are now she's going to have to face the music eventually. **

**When one night while sleeping she had a dream about a memory from almost four years or so ago.**

* * *

**_*__Mechelle's Dream* _**

**_Three months had passed since She stopped talking to the Winchester's and went on her own to start a different life... Mechelle was sitting on her cold bathroom tile floor, hugging the toilet like it could save her life. She had been upchucking what little breakfast she had been able to keep down. Putting her long curly black hair into a sideways ponytail. She hears a knock on the door. Wiping the spit from the corner of her mouth Mechelle stands up to go see who could be at the door. _**

**_Opening the door and in front of her was..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Days went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening which Mechelle was thankful about. **

**It had been a couple of weeks since Sam had paid his visit and since her and Dean talked. To be honest she hoped to not ever have to worry about telling Dean about Aubrey, but seeing how things are now she's going to have to face the music eventually. **

**When one night while sleeping she had a dream about a memory from almost four years or so ago.**

_*Mechelle's Dream*_

_Three months had passed since I stopped talking to the Winchester's and went on her own to start a different life. Mechelle was sitting on her cold bathroom tile floor, hugging the toilet like it could save her life. She had been upchucking what little breakfast she had been able to keep down. Putting her long curly black hair into a sideways ponytail. She hears a knock on the door. Wiping the spit from the corner of her mouth Mechelle stands up to go see who could be at the door. _

_Opening the door and in front of her was..._

_opening the door and in front of her was... " Sam Winchester! is that really you?" She ask, while looking up at him._

_"Yeah, How you doing Mechelle? You don't look so well." Sam says._

_Oh, I'm fine.. think I had some bad food last night.. I never thought I'd see your face again! Sammy!" Mechelle says while placing her hands on her hips._

_"Wow I haven't been called that in forever!"_

_"Yeah yeah I know and you don't like it right? the name reminds you of a chubby 12 year old boy? hahaha! which you never were!"_

_"Yeah... Well thanks" He says while rubbing the back of his head._

_"I'm guessing you aren't here just for a visit?" I ask with a curious look upon my face._

_"Could I come in?" Sam ask while pointing inside the apartment._

_"Why yes you can where are my manners? come on in!" Mechelle says while opening the door for him._

_"Would you like anything to drink?" Ask Mechelle while Sam takes a seat on the couch._

_"No thanks.." Sam says quietly_

_"Listen I came here to see you!" Sam says with a smile on his face_

"_Oh... Well thanks Sam..." Mechelle says while staring at her feet._

"_No problem... What's been new with you?"He ask her._

"_Well I went back to college to finish my nursing degree.. It's going great, because on top of actually going to the college, they have online courses that I've been taking so I'm just about done!" Mechelle exclaims._

"_Really? That's awesome" He says with a big smile on his face._

"_Yeah, So What's new with you?"Mechelle ask him_

"_You know the same ole same ole... Trying to kill Lilith"Sam says while looking around the apartment_

"_Oh... Yeah I kind of forgot all about that.." She says_

_End of dream_

**"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Mechelle wakes up and looks at the clock besides her bed to see's that it's 2 in the morning. She is half asleep and half awake walking into Aubrey's room to see what was wrong. When she see's that her daughter is completely frighted. **

**"Aubrey my baby girl what is wrong?" Mechelle says while picking her up and taking her into her room. **

**"Shh. Shh it's okay mommy's here no need to cry" Mechelle says while rocking Aubrey back and fourth to comfort her.**

**"Did you have a bad dream? Sweetie." Mechelle ask after finally getting her to stop crying.**

**All Aurbrey does is shake her head yes and snuggles into Mechelle's chest... Mechelle then lays her daughter down on her bed and crawls in beside her. Aubrey then snuggles next to Mechelle and quickly drifts off to sleep.**

**Waking up to the sunlight creeping in through her blinds Mechelle silently and carefully gets up and stretches before heading downstairs to start a pot of coffee. Heading into the kitchen she is startled by Sam who is sitting at the kitchen table reading to be what looks like a journal.**

**"SHIT! Sam you scared me half to death. What are you doing in my kitchen? How the hell did you get in? Wait forget the second question. But why in the world are you sitting at my kitchen table reading a journal!" Mechelle ask him. **

**"Well I came to check on you two and I knocked but didn't get a response so I just thought I'd come in... You do remember I know where the spare key is hidden.. So I went up to check on you two and you all were sound asleep. So I thought to myself might as well wait till she wakes up." Sam states with a sly grin on his face. **

**"Oh... Right, well would you like some coffee or breakfast? Since your here." Mechelle asked him while starting a pot of coffee. **

**"No, thank you but no. Just in the area and thought I'd come and see you two." He says to her while stilling reading the journal.**

**"Okay, Well you are gonna be missing out on pancake, eggs, and bacon." Mechelle says while grabbing what she needs to start breakfast. **

**"Look I'm just gonna be blunt..Have you talked to Dean Lately?" Sam ask.**

**"Well, no I haven't been trying to figure out how to go about that. You know I never thought I was going to have to face the music on telling him about Aubrey Sam.. He went to hell! How the hell was I suppose to know he's been back these years." Mechelle states. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Awkward silence fell upon them for the most part while Mechelle was fixing breakfast until finally Sam broke the silence.**

"**Let me guess he never tried to find you? …. Did he?" Sam asked Mechelle.**

"**Well, No he never did. He told me that he had hoped to see me on a hunt. But seeing as I had stopped hunting after I stopped talking to you two... I guess.. I don't know Sam. What he and I had wasn't something a normal person would call a relationship.. Hell Sam it wasn't even a relationship... Anyways would you go and wake up Aubrey? And bring her down here for breakfast."Mechelle asked while setting the plates. **

"**Yeah, Sure" Was all Sam said before getting up and heading to get Aubrey. **

**Breakfast went by easily Sam stayed and chatted away with Aubrey. Who seemed to not mind seeing her uncle early in the morning. Aubrey had quickly finished her meal so that she had more time to spend with Uncle Sam.**

"**I want to talk to you more about what we were discussing earlier" Sam says to her before leaving the kitchen with Aubrey to see her doll collection. **

"**Discuss.. What is there to discuss.. There's nothing needed to be said that hasn't already been.." Mechelle thought to herself. **

**When all the dishes were all cleaned and put up Mechelle took this time to go and take a quick shower to allow herself to just relax in to the very warm water. It had been thirty minutes and Mechelle was finally done taking a shower and getting dressed for the day. **

**While Aubrey was distracted with Dora the Explorer Sam decided to go and see if Mechelle was done showering. Standing just out of her view Sam starts to remember about the time when Dean kept asking if he knew where she might be...**

_***Sam's Flashback***_

"**Look Dean I don't know where she is! The last I heard from her she was moving to another town in another state! she wouldn't tell me. Listen you need to worry about right now. It's not like you two were an item or anything.. You guys just hooked up every now and then.. So why worry about that when we have bigger things to deal with!" Sam says to Dean.**

**Lie..Lie.. Lie.. Lying had become a lot easier to Sam now a days... More then it use to be.. It was like it was Sam's second language. He did know where Mechelle was and what had been going ****on in her life. But he wasn't going to go and tell Dean.. Not right now.. Maybe he'd never have too.**

"**I just thought she'd still be hunting with you.. Even after she stopped talking to us.. I thought she would've come back." Dean says **

"**Well, She didn't so can we move on now?" asked Sam.**

"**Yeah, You're right Sammy. Let's get going." Dean says while getting into the Impala. **

***end of flashback***

"**You almost done pampering? Sam ask her while leaning on the door frame.**

"**Why yes I am... Was just drying my hair." Mechelle says while turning around to look at Sam.**

"**So when are you going to tell Dean?"Sam ask**

"**Well.. I've been thinking about that and I don't know how to say it to him.. Should I just call and tell him.. no that wouldn't be right.. plus he'd freak out ten times more if it was over the phone.. Sam I just don't know.. I'm afraid of what will happen. **

"**Well you are going to have to eventually now.. He needs to know..." Sam says to her. **

"**You're right.. You are absolutely right. I just need to sit him down and tell him the truth." Mechelle says while running her fingers through her hair. **

"**What's Aubrey doing?"She asked him.**

"**She is busy distracting herself with Dora the Explorer." Sam tells her.**

"**Good.. do you think you could watch her while I go talk to Dean?"Mechelle asked while walking into her room and grabbing a pair of her boots to put on.**

"**Ummm.. uhhh... Yeah sure." Sam says.**

"**You'll be fine. Specially if she is watching Dora the Explorer. That show knocks her out."Mechelle says with a big smile on her face. **

"**Oh.. Well okay"Sam says while scratching the back of his head. **

"**I'll be back before lunch.. I promise" And with that Mechelle is heading downstairs and into the living room where Aubrey is fast asleep. Grabbing a blanket to cover her up Mechelle looks over at Sam "See told you she'd be asleep.. nothing to worry about"**

**And with that Mechelle grabbed her purse and was heading out the front door.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fifteen minutes had gone by when Mechelle had finally decided to head into the garage shop.

"Hello , what can I do for you?" Says a busy Dean who is filling out something on a piece of paper

"Oh, I was just wondering if you know anything about parts..." Mechelle says with a smile on her face as she's leaning against the counter.

As Dean looks up he starts to chuckle..

"Hello, Sky"

"Hi, Dean I meant car parts of course." Mechelle tells him with a smirk on her face.

"what is it your looking for". Ask Dean.

"I was just wondering what time you got off work? Cause I was wondering if you could find some time to come over and have a few beers so we can talk."

"Yeah, I've got a few things to get done after work, but I can swing by around eight-thrity"

"Okay, sounds good."

And with that Mechelle was on her way back to her apartment. Making her way quietly into the apartment and into the living room to see a passed out Aubrey laying on Sam's chest. Not wanting to wake them up, Mechelle covered them up with a blanket and headed to clean her bathroom.

Thirty minutes went by and Sam was in the door way rubbing the sand out of the corners of his eyes.

"Well hello sleeping beauty.. How was your nap?" Mechelled asked him while picking up the cleaning supplies and putting them away in the closet.

"Hey, yeah twenty minutes after you left we we're both passed out. Apparently she's not the only one who falls asleep to Dora."Says Sam as he follows her into the kitchen.

"'Listen, I've got to get going... It's getting late." Sam tells Mechelle.

"Oh.. Okay! Don't forget to tell your neice bye."Mechelle says

And with that the rest of the day went by pretty fast... It was 7:30 and dinner was done with and Mechelle and Aubrey were sitting on the living room floor coloring at the coffee table.

"Who are you color Aubrey?" Mechelle asked her daughter.

"Pocohanta's mommy."Aubrey says while coloring her picture.

Time had flew by and it was already 8:15, when Mechelle decided it was time for bed. Mechelle and Aubrey headed upstair to brush their teeths and so Aubrey could change into her pj's and be tucked in.

Tucking Aubrey in, handing her Brey's favorite teddy bear, and kissing her on her forehead. Shutting the door closed and heading down to the living room Mechelle had started to pick up the crayon's and markers when there was a knock on the door.

Looking up at the clock Mechelle realizes it's 8:33. Heading to the front door, Mechelle forced a smile on her face and opened the door. Opening up the door to a oh so familiar face.

"Hey, Dean come inside."Mechelle says while opening up the door to let him in.

"Thanks" Dean says while stepping inside.

"Would you like a beer?"Mechelle says

"Yeah, that'd be great." He says going to sit down.

Going into the kitchen and grabbing two beers. Mechelle sets them by the sink and leans over the counter.

"Okay.. pep talk...you can do this Mechelle.. it'll be fine.. deep breathes."And with that Mechelle took a couple deep breathes and opened up the bottles and heading back out there. Handing his bottle to him and sitting in the recliner.

"So, how was your day?" Mechelle asked him while staring intentsly had her beer bottle.

"It was good, worked then ran some errands. I know you have something to tell me Sky.. Just get to the point." Dean says while starring at her.

"Listen Dean... I never thought I was going to be having to do this... You went to Hell I wasn't suppouse to ever see you again.. At least I didn't think I was... This all started a few months before you went to Hell... When I decided to split from you and Sam.. I'm just gonna say it, I have a three year old daugther and she's yours."

A few mintues had past and nothing was said between the two.

"Dean?"

"Don't... How... HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME BEFORE I WENT TO HELL!" Dean yells and stands up.

"DEAN!" Mechelle yells/whispers. "You are gonna wake her up if continue to yell like that"Mechelle says standing up.

"How could you not tell me!" Dean says looking straight at her.

"... Because... Why put that upon you Dean? You had so much going on already it wasn't in the cards."Mechelle says sitting back down.

"Then tell me everything." Dean says before chugging the rest of his beer.

"Okay, So I found out I'd have to say 3 and 1/2 months after I stopped talking to you and Sam. So just a litle bit before you went to Hell... I couldn't bare it.. you know telling you that and then you going to Hell it wouldn't have been fair!... It just wouldn't have been fair... "and with that Mechelle starts to cry

"It just... wouldn't... have been RIGHT!" Mechelle grabs a kleenex and wipes the tears away.

"What was I suppouse to do... find you and randomly show up and be like "oh hey Dean just dropping by to let ya know I'm pregnant and it's yours! But don't worry about anything seeing as you are on your way to Hell.." NO that wouldn't have gone down very well..." Mechelle says to him while staring right into his eyes.

"Who helped you through everything?"Dean ask.

"... Mostly my mother and best friend.. it was horrible in the beginning.. I felt so ashamed and became depressed over it all.. I knew what I had done was wrong but I couldn't take it back.. My mother and Alexandria were amazing they helped me through everything." and with that Mechelle gets up and head to the kitchen to grab two more beer.. but before she knew it Dean was in there engufling her into a hug.

"It's okay Sky, you were just trying to save me from more pain. I understand that.. really I do."

"You just don't get it I've had this guilt in me for the longest time.. and now I get to let it out! Dean... and to be honest I really don't think you could have handled the pregnancy.. It just would've been to much."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	8. Chapter 8

**"What do you mean I wouldn't have been able to handle the pregnancy?" Dean asked. **

**"Because it would have been harder on both of us when you went to Hell.. Well at least for me.." Mechelle says while pulling away from the hug and looking down at the floor. **

**"I don't know what I would've done back then to be honest... But I do wanna help Sky... YOU have to let me help.. If I had known... I would have tried harder to find you again.. I would have.." And before Dean could say anything else Mechelle places a finger on his lips while shhhing him.**

**"Dean, you don't have to tell me what you would have done. Because back then to be honest I didn't think you would have wanted anything to do with this.. Fuck we weren't even dating it was just random hook ups!" Mechelle says while going to take a seat at the kitchen table. **

**"But you didn't do this to yourself half of this was my problem I could've helped." Dean whispers to her while sitting down as well.**

**"Problem? MY child is and never was a PROBLEM! Dean Winchester! she is a blessing to me..! to actually get me away from living that kind of life! Looking back I don't know how I did it... She saved me.."Mechelle states to him.**

**"What do you mean she saved you Sky? What was so wrong about that life?" Dean ask her**

**"It's just it was time to start living a normal life and go back to college.. Basically I got my shit together because of her Dean" Mechelle fires back at him.**

**" And I'm sorry, I didn't think before I said that. I shouldn't have called her a problem... I want to see her.. " Dean says**

**"Well, she's asleep right now... but you can tomorrow.. It's getting late anyways.." Sky says**

**"Yeah... about that.. I sort of told Lisa that I was going out with some friends from work and was going to crash at one of their houses..." Dean says while looking down..**

**"Really? Well you can take my bed and I'll go sleep with Aubrey." And with that Mechelle shows him to her room and heads off to sleep in Aubreys room..**

**Morning came and Mechelle woke up to Aubrey being no where in sight... Quietly going around the apartmen whispering her name she finally found her sitting at the end of her bed intensly starring at Dean...**

**"Aubrey Ann Sky you know starring is not POLITE now get down and we will go fix breakfast.."**

**"But mommy why is he in your bed?" Aubrey says while crawling off the bed and following Mechelle.**

**"He's someone I know who wanted to have a sleep over with us." Mechelle says while heading into the kitchen with Aubrey and fixing a pot of coffee and two bowls of cereal for themselves..**

**20 minutes had passed and Dean was walking into the kitchen mumbling something about being stared at..**

**"OH that was me!" Aubrey says while pointing at herself. **

**"You know staring isn't polite.." Dean says while the bowl Mechelle had left out for him to fix a bowl of cereal. **

**"My mom said that too!" Aubrey says with a smile on her face.**

**"Yes, That's right I did now go upstairs and clean up your toys from last night." Mechelle says to Aubrey **

**"WOW" Was all Dean could get out..**

**"What?" Sky ask him with a confused look on her face.**

**"It's just.. she just... looks a hell of a lot like you.. except the eyes.. she has mine.." Was all Dean could get out..**

**"Oh.. Yeah she's my beautiful baby girl.." Mechelle says with a smile on her face..**

**"You know we are gonna have to slowly tell her who.. you are.. we can't just spring it on her..." Mechelle says while looking suddenly interested in her cup of coffee that has been sitting there.. **

**"Yeah, I figured that out once you told her I was a friend this morning.."He tells her.**

**"I found a box of picture of her that I have yet to put into a scrapbook so if you would like to look at them and pick the ones you want I can put them into a book for you... That's only if you want.." Mechelle says quietly..**

**"Really? You would do that for me?"Dean ask while getting up to put his bowl in the sink.**

**"Yeah... If you would like that." **

**"Yeah, I'd actually like that... Well I guess I have to get going.. But I will call you soon so we can figure something out about telling her.. somehow.."And with that Dean says good-bye and is heading out the door to his car..**

**An hour or so later Aubrey and Mechelle were sitting in the living room watching tv when there was a knock on the door...**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Bryce? What's up is there something wrong?"Mechelle ask her ex whom she dated for a year.**

**"Hey, I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check up on you and Brey." He says with a big smile on his face.**

**"Oh, Well come on in she's asleep right now... But you are welcome to stay and visit for awhile." Sky says while opening the door and letting him in..**

**Bryce and Sky have known each other for almost three and a half years now. Dated for a year and now are just friends.**

~ Flashback~

A new state, new town, and new chapter in Mechelle's life with a new addition as well Aubrey was one and a half years old when Mechelle bumped into Bryce at the supermarket. Aubrey had found a way to yet again and today she decided to chuck her mothers phone at some random stranger.

"Oh my gosh! Aubrey Ann Sky that was not very nice!" Mechelle says while being stern towards her child.

"I'm so sorry sir, I don't know what's gotten into her today."Mechelle says while bending down to pick up her phone.

"Oh that's okay, next time I'll be prepared to catch it" Bryce says to Mechelle with a big smile on his face.

"You don't have to be so nice, I would've been a little mad if it had happened to me.. but then again she is my child so I love her no matter what.." Mechelle says/ rambles.

"Well, if you wanna make it up to me... You'll go grab something to eat with me.. Let's say six'oclock.." And with that Bryce wrote down his name and number and handed it to Mechelle.

Mechelle was basically done shopping when that incident occured that she went right to a cash register and checked out.. After driving home and bring Aubrey and the bags in.. She decided to call her best friend while putting every thing away."

"Hey, Alexandria do you have plans tonight?

"No why?" Alexandria asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could watch Brey for awhile.. I sort of have a date.." Sky says with a big smile on her face.

"What no way! Yes of course I will whats his name?"Alexandria ask/ screams

"His name is Bryce, so I'll drop Brey off around 5:30 if that's okay"

"Yeah, girl thats fine! I'll see you two then!" And with that Sky was very thankful she had let her best friend convenice her to move to the town she moved too..

~End of flashback~

**"Sky? Hello Sky? you okay?" Ask Bryce**

**"Huh? Oh yeah sorry you know how I zone out every now and then" Mechelle says with a smile on her face and with that the conversation just started to flow between them like nothing had ever changed.**

**An hour had gone by and they sat in the kitchen talking and catching up. When one thing led to another and the next thing Mechelle knows is he is carrying her upstairs to her bedroom..Thirty minutes later Mechelle is dressed and walking Bryce to the front door..**

**"Well... It was nice to see you Bryce" Mechelle says while opening the door for him and before she knows it he leans over and kisses her..**

**"Yeah, It was nice to see you too Sky" Bryce said with a wink and turns to walk out but walks right into Dean..**

**"Oh, I'm sorry man" Bryce says while walking around him to leave.**

**"Who was that? Why was he here? Where is Aubrey?" Dean asks **

**"Bryce, he was in the neighbor hood, and she had fallen asleep on the couch. Why are you here? Didn't you just leave like almost two hours ago.. if that..?" Mechelle answered and asks him.**

**" Oh... Well I tried to talk to Lisa about all of this but she apparently wasn't in the mood to find out I have a kid and blew up on me" Dean says while walking inside and shutting the door. **

**"Now really tell me who that guy was? Did you date him? What did Aubrey call him?" Dean says while making his way to the kitchen with Mechelle right behind him.**

**"Um, Okay mr. nosey... Him and I dated for a year.. She was just learning how to say his name when we broke up.. But for some reason every now and then he likes to come over for a "visit".. Which needs to stop I think he's getting attached again.." Mechelle says whille looking down at the floor..**

**"And that's a bad thing? He seemed to really like you.. from what I saw.."Dean says starring straight at her.**

**"Yeah, well he just got really clingly at the end and just was to nice... way to nice for his own good." Mechelle says.**

**"Oh, so he wasn't like me" Dean says with a smirk on his face.**

**"No, he's not like you.. he hasn't been to hell and thinks all that stuff that you guys hunt is just nonsense.. so NO he's NOT like you.. Maybe that's why I was attracted to him at first... Ya know it was like "hey he's actually really nice and shows his emtions at least every now and then.." you know only two things fight and kill... no wait one more I forgot.. fuck any woman who will open their legs...! So yeah once again NO he's not like you." Mechelle spats at him.. **

**"You would know about the sex.. What is with you women today did you drink a pot of pissyness instead of coffee?" Dean says to her. **

**"Anyways, so what did your girlfriend say?"Mechelle ask deciding to change the subject. **

**"Well, she was quiet at first and then.. She went off asking me how I knew this child is mine and blah blah blah... so I told her how we weren't really an item and it was an accident.. but since I know.. now I need to help out.. that's when she became quiet all over again.. went into our bedroom and I believe is probably still in there.." Dean tells her.**

**"So that's all you two have said about this? I hope she doesn't think you are going to up and leave them for us. Because that's not what I want, I just thought you deserved to know the truth." Mechelle says **

**"Well, maybe I've been wanting to leave.. You know? Go back to how it was.. The hunting, crappy hotels, and cheap diners.." Dean whispers.**

**"Dean... Dean... Dean.. It's in your blood you are going to miss it for awhile. I know I did but once it passed I don't hardly ever thinkg about that time in my life.." ****Mechelle says**

**"So... you don't think about me and sam? Is that what you are saying?"Dean ask her..**

**"Well, no I think about you two all the time.. I just stopped thinking about all the hunting.. It get's easier.. eventually.. Though I still wake up screaming from things that can't be erased.." Mechelle says.**

**... To be continued... **


	10. Chapter 10

**"I know how you feel..Some times I catch myself in the middle of the night being woken up from nightmares." Dean say to her.**

**"But it's not just that Dean. Sometimes I'd wake up crying for you. I don't know why, I just would." Sky tells him**

**"That started a month after I stopped talking to you. They got worst after I found out about Aubrey." Sky says while wiping a tear away.**

**"Mommy? Why are you crying?" A sleepy Aubrey asked while walking over and sitting next to her.**

**"Sometimes mommy's have to cry to feel better sweetie."Sky tells Brey before placing a kiss on her forehead.**

**And with that Aubrey hugs her and then runs off back to the living room.**

**"Well, if you want out then get out, but think twice about it, I left and am glad I did. You are wanting to run back to it. Just make sure it's really what you want Dean."**

**"So, if I left and went back to that life, you wouldn't willing to be waiting here for me to visit from time to time?" Dean says whille looking her straight in the eyes.**

**"Right now no, you know the danger that could put Aubrey and I in. That's why I told you to think twice before going back to that life. I need to go check on Brey, I'll be right back."**

**" I'll follow you" Dean says as he says while walking into the living room to see Sky picking up Brey who had fallen back asleep off of the couch.**

**"Here, let me tuck her in." Dean says while he takes her from Sky.**

**With Sky right on his tail, Dean walked upstairs and towards Aubrey's room, where he safely and silently tucks her in. **

**" I missed some many things in her life, her first tooth, first word, first step. I don't want her in danger, but I also don't want to miss anymore." Dean says while walking back down stairs and sitting in the living room.**

**Taking a spot on the coffee table, right in front of Dean. Mechelle let's out a loud sigh.**

**"This is why I didn't want to involve you Dean, I knew it'd be to much on you." Sky says while leaning forward and putting her head in the palm of her hands. Sitting up Dean places his hands on her shoulders**

**"It's not to much, just made me realize, how much I wasn't here for her... and you.."Dean says.**

**"Everything happens for a reason. You did what you had to do, and I did what I had to do" Mechelle says looking up at him with tears in her eyes.**

**Pulling her into his laps Mechelle starts to cry and Deans lets her let it all out. After a few minutes she finally stopped and the both of them sat there in silence.**

**"You know I didn't want to admit it back then, but I think I was starting to fall in love with you Sky" Dean says to her.**

**"I was in love with you. That's another reason why I left.. Staying any longer would've just made me even more in love.. and then you'd be gone and I'd be a wreck." Mechelle says while snuggling into his right shoulder.**

**Mechelle had fallen asleep, so Dean carried her up to her bed and tucked her in. Going back down and grabbing a beer, Dean sits at the table. With one thought in his head **

**"I have A LOT to think about."**

**Waking up in her bed with Aubrey, sitting right next to her.**

**"Hey, baby why didn't you wake me up?"Sky asks Aubrey**

**"I didn't want to wake you." She say while crawling over Sky and cuddling into her.**

**"How long have you been up?" Sky ask Aubrey..**

**"I don't know, why is that man still here?"**

**"Oh, he's gonna stay here for a while.. BUT he's really nice sweetie.**** Are you hungry?!" **

**"Mhmmm loads!" And with that they went down in to the kitchen to fix dinner."**

**It was taco night in the Sky household having everything fixed and Aubrey sitting at the table eating. Mechelle goes into the living room to wake Dean.**

**Bending down she whispers in his ear "Wake up, it's taco night."**

**" huh? WHAT! TACOS?!" Dean says while waking up.**

**"Yep, in the kitchen" **

**Dinner went really well, Mechelle started to actually feel like an actual family. You know mom,dad, and child all dishes were all done and it was time for Aubrey's bedtime. Taking her up there and getting her read for bed. Mechelle tucks her in and puts on her favorite Dora dvd. Dean had been waiting outside her room for when Mechelle would walk out. **

**"Hey" She says while walking out of Aubrey's room.**

**Pushing her into the wall Deans kisses her. " Let me make you feel better." And with that he carries her off to her room.**


	11. Chapter 11

_*Flash back*_

_It was Aubrey's first birthday and Mechelle was celebrating with her family and best friend. The gifts had been unwrapped and candles were blown out, but something still felt wrong. Mechelle's mom had taken Aubrey to go get cleaned up, while she sat outside on the deck to calm herself down. "What's wrong Sky" Alexandria asked while she sat down next to her._

"_I was just wondering what it would be like if her father would've been able to be here." Sky says._

"_You could've found him, I know you left him for many reasons… but you could've went and found him."_

"_It's more complicated than that Alex" Sky says to her_

"_Anyways, I'm just happy her and I made it through her first year." And with that she hears Aubrey and her mother coming back from cleaning Brey up._

_*Flash back ends*_

**Waking up from Dean lightly shaking her Mechelle gasps for air. "Sky, what's wrong?" Dean ask while pulling her closer to him in bed. "Huh? Oh… I was just having a bad dream." Sky says while snuggling into Dean's chest. "Well would you like to talk about it?" Dean ask.**

"**No, I just want to try to go back to sleep." And with that they both went back to sleeping.**

**Seven-thirty came too soon and they were woke up by Aubrey. **

"**Mommy! I'm hungry." Aubrey says while crawling into bed and cuddling with Mechelle.**

"**Okay, okay let's go eat then." And with that Mechelle and Aubrey went downstairs to eat. Thirty minutes later Dean came walking into the kitchen dressed for work.**

"**Hey, you two." He says while standing in the doorway of the kitchen.**

"**Hi" Aubrey says in between bites of her cereal.**

"**Hey" Mechelle says while getting up and fixing him his coffee to go.**

**Thanking her Dean grabs his coffee and starts to head towards the door. Stopping quickly and turning around "we should probably talk tonight about everything." And with that he was out the door and on his way to work.**

**Mechelle had to be at work by eight-thirty, Aubrey and she went upstairs to get ready for the day. Dropping Brey off at daycare Mechelle made it to work just in time. Work seemed to go by slow for Mechelle and when five o'clock came she couldn't have been more grateful. Having picked up Aubrey from day care, Sky drove home to cook dinner. While dinner was being prepared she sent Aubrey to go play in her room. It was six-thirty and dinner was cooked and ready to be served when Dean walks in. Having washed his hand Sky sent him to bring Aubrey down for dinner. **

**Dinner was filled with laughter and joy while Mechelle cleaned up Dean and Aubrey went to color. Once Sky was done with cleaning the kitchen she walks into the living room. "Brey, it's bath time." Mechelle states "Okay, I'm sorry but I have to go take a bath now." Brey tells dean just before following Mechelle upstairs. "Since you are all clean you can play with your toys for a few minutes I'll be right outside the bathroom." And with that Mechelle walked out to see Dean sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with two beers in his hand. "Hey" Mechelle says while sitting next to him and taking a beer. "So we should talk." He says while staring at Mechelle.**

"**Yes, I agree we need to talk… how bout after I tuck Brey in?" **

"**That's fine." They sat there in pure silence for a few minutes, before Sky decided that Brey had played enough. Getting her dressed and tucked in, Mechelle walks into the living room and takes a seat next to Dean.**

"**So what do you need to know?" Sky ask.**

"**First things first, I need to tell you this… I left her Sky I want to be with you and Brey."**

**To be continued… **


	12. Chapter 12

**"What?! Why would you do that?" Sky ask**

**"Just because… I've been wanting to get back out there, but I want to be there for you and Brey" Dean says while staring at Mechelle.**

**"I've already told you that you can't have us. If you are going to go back to the hunting life." Mechelle says before taking a swing of her beer.**

**Moving closer and placing a hand on Sky's thigh Dean looks up at her. "Okay, I haven't decided when I'm going to leave.. so for now I want to spend time with the two of you."**

**"Okay." Mechelle says while turning on the TV.**

**Thirty minutes into watching TV Sky had passed out and the next thing knew she was waking up in her bed with Dean cuddling her.**

**The first six months were amazing. Mechelle, Aubrey, and Dean we're living the apple pie kind of life and nothing was going to change that. At least that's what Mechelle thought.**

**It was around four o'clock and Mechelle had just arrived at the regular babysitter's house.**

**"How long have you been following me Sam?" Mechelle says while getting out and looking up at him.**

**"Oh you know… Just a few mins." Sam says while hugging her.**

**"What did you need?" Mechelle ask while heading towards the door.**

**"I don't need anything, I wanted to tell you that I finally spoke to Dean.."**

**"Oh.." Is all Mechelle says while knocking on the front door.**

**A few seconds went by and Regina the babysitter is opening the door.**

**"Hi, Regina how is my girl today?" Mechelle ask while taking a step inside**

**"Oh, she's just fine sitting on the couch watching a TV show" Regina says while her and Mechelle head into the living room.**

**"Hi my baby girl!" Sky says while pick up Aubrey.**

**"Hi mom!" Aubrey says while giving her a big hug**

**After hugging for a minutes Mechelle put Aubrey down. "I've got a surprise for you at the front door. Why don't you go see what it is.." And with that Aubrey ran off to the front door immediately yelling " UNCLE SAM!"**

**"Thank you for watching her" Sky says as she grabs Brey's backpack and starts heading to the door.**

**Buckling Brey up and shutting her door Sky turns towards Sam.**

**"So you coming over for dinner then?" Mechelle ask while looking up at him.**

**"Sure." Sam says before heading back to his car.**

**"Okay, be at the apartment around six-thirty!" Mechelle says before getting into her car and driving home.**

**Dean was already home and grilling the steaks on the grill on the back deck.**

**Letting Aubrey go play with her toys in the living room Sky headed to the back deck.**

**"Hey" She says while giving him a kiss on the check.**

**"Smells good babe"**

**"So listen Sky… Sam's coming over for dinner." Dean says while grabbing her and then giving her a tender kiss.**

**Putting her forehead to his she whispers "I know."**

**"You do?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, he found me a little bit before you did and then he came and talked to me after work.. So I figured he would be coming to dinner." Sky says while walking back inside to grab a beer.**

**The dinner went by great and Mechelle let the boys go catch up while she cleaned it all up. It took about thirty minutes for the kitchen to be cleaned and was around Aubrey's bath time. So picking her up, they head upstairs to get ready for the night. After Brey was cleaned and ready for bed Sky sent her downstairs to say goodnight and then tucked her into bed.**

**Heading downstairs she takes a seat next to dean**

**"You two having fun catching up?" She asked.**

**"Yup" They both said.**

**And with that Sam is getting up "Well, it's late I should be going"**

**"You can sleep on the couch" Dean says while getting up.**

**"Thanks, but I've got stuff that I need to do.' Sam says**

**"Well at least let me walk you out." Dean says while walking outside with his brother.**

**A few minutes had passed and Mechelle was nice and warm underneath a blanket while watching the news.**

**"Mechelle." Was all Dean said while sitting down next to Sky**

**"Dean." Mechelle says while looking at her.**

**"There's something I need to go help Sam with.." Dean says while pulling her into him**

**"Things are going so nice here Dean.. I don't want anything to ruin it.."**

**"I know, it'll just be a couple of weeks.. if that." Dean says before kissing the top of her head**

**"Okay" Mechelle says. They spent the rest of the night in silence. Which lead to Mechelle falling asleep on the couch again and waking up in their bed.**

**A few days later and Dean was leaving with Sam. With Brey next to her Sky give Dean a tight hug and a long kiss, before having Brey hug him.**

**"It's just going to be for a couple weeks.. I swear." Dean says while hugging her one last time.**

**And with that he's in the car and they are driving off.**

**A week turned into a month and a phone call everyday turned into once a week. A month and a half had gone by when Dean comes walking in the door.**

**"Hi." Sky says before pulling him into a big hug.**

**"I've missed you, but we need to talk." Dean says while leading them to sit down.**

**Where's Brey?" Dean asked**

**"She's upstairs, what's wrong? What do we need to talk about?" Mechelle ask.**

**"I'm sorry I hardly contacted you while I was gone. It was hectic, but I'm not here to stay I'm still helping out Sammy it may take a while. I just wanted to come back to see you and Brey"**

**"Oh Dean I loved that you did that, it was really tough not having you here." Mechelle says while snuggling into him.**

**The next few days went by way to fast, and Mechelle wasn't ready for Dean to leave.**

**A month had went by and fewer phone calls were received. To where a year had gone by. What seemed like a normal day was about to take a turn. While picking up Brey from the babtsitter Regina pulled her aside to discuss Brey.**

**"Mechelle, I just wanted to let you know I think Brey is coming down with something.. She just hasn't been acting herself today." Regina tells Mechelle**

**"Okay, I'll keep an eye one her.. Thanks.." Mechelle says while she grabs Brey's hand and takes her to buckle her up.**

**Driving home Sky looks in the rearview mirror and ask Brey if she had a good day?**

**"Yeah, mom" Was all Brey said before looking out the window.**

**Knowing something wasn't right Sky decided to wait to get home before she started worrying.**

**Heading inside she hears brey go " What the?" Turning around she sees a black eyed Brey.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Oh, no one you would know."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Chaos my darling and Dean Winchester"**

**"I'm sorry, I cannot help you with that. Now leave my daughter before I remove you!" Sky says while pulling out the Bible.**

**"Oh, sweetie your precious Aubrey is gone" And with that a black mass is exiting Aubrey and leaving out the front door.**

**Sky was able to catch Brey before she hit the floor. Rushing back out the door she puts brey in the car and rushes to the Emergency Room.**

**"I'm sorry ma'am, we did everything we could to bring Aubrey, but there was no saving her" A young male doctor says to Sky while trying to condole her.**

**Sobbing while she falls to the floor. The doctor sits next to her.**

**"Would you like to go see her?"**

**I don't think I could handle that right now." Mechelle says.**

**Sitting there for a few minutes Mechelle stands up and thanks the doctor.**

**"I get ahold of a funeral home tomorrow." Mechelle says while he hand her all the official hospital papers. Mechelle heads home for the night. Going straight to her closet and opening the secret floor space, she pulls out several large bags. Opening them to reveal several guns, holy water, and many other things.**

**Aubrey's funereal was simple, but beautiful Mechelle had tried to get ahold of dean but wasn't able too. With her family and closest friends next to her, Mechelle put her precious daughter in the ground. Her family stuck around for a couple of hours before finally leaving. Having paid for her apartment rent for a year, Mechelle locked the door and started packing her hunting bags in her car..**

**"If you won't answer my phone call Dean Winchester then I'm just going to have to hunt you down.**


End file.
